


Soulmate Murderesses

by sorrybabyxx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, eves wedding ring gets yeeted, post 3x08, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrybabyxx/pseuds/sorrybabyxx
Summary: For the "soulmate" prompt.Villanelle and Eve talk about whether what they have is merely obsession or if they are actually soulmates.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Soulmate Murderesses

They hadn’t decided which way to go yet. They paused, exhausted in the middle of the bridge.

A larger choice had been made that dwarfed the coin flip between North or South. They had finally chosen each other. Now that they would be traveling together the destination didn’t seem so important.

After they walked back the distance between them, Villanelle and Eve re-entered each other’s orbits without leaping into each other’s arms but instead with knowing smiles. The banister took their weight as they craned over the water.

They weren’t going to be rushed. Not tonight.

Villanelle snuck endless glances at Eve while she basked, eyes closed in the night air. No matter how well she thought she understood Eve she craved to be let into every quiet moment, every passing thought.

She wanted Eve to list every thought, every feeling racing through her. Instead she asked, guessing Eve’s thoughts, “Why do you think we can’t walk away from each other?”

“I don’t know.” Eve opened her eyes; they were filled with no more resolve than when she’d closed them.

Villanelle looked back out at the darkness taking the shape of water beneath them and asked, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

“All that whiny _Notebook_ crap? No,” Eve snorted. The question surprised her. She cut a glance at Villanelle expecting her to share in her scepticism. Villanelle wasn’t looking at her, her teeth snagged in her bottom lip. “Wait, do you?”

Villanelle shrugged playing it off, swinging on the banister. “I don’t know how else to explain it.” There is a beat before she added, “Explain us.”

“Obsession,” Eve supplied, but her voice lacked conviction.

Obsession didn’t feel right anymore. It might have been in the beginning when Villanelle, and Eve’s fixation with her, was a rampant force corrupting her normal life. But it wasn’t like that anymore. Their wounds had healed, and their paths had remained joined.

Eve was drawn back to the phrase she’d overheard her lovesick colleague say at work, _‘Before it was infatuation … this is love’._ It sounded pathetic then, it still sounded pathetic, but it was appropriate.

Eve had turned. Villanelle had turned. There was no denying it, that had changed everything.

“I really would have let you go,” Villanelle said, visibly hurt by Eve’s quick diagnosis of their relationship. She swallowed hard, a flash of fear in her eyes. She mumbled, “You still could.”

There was a leap of panic within Eve. Fiercely she shook her head. “My life changed the day I laid eyes on you and I don’t want to go back.”

“Love at first sight.” Villanelle’s tone was mocking but Eve could hear the warmth in her words.

And like that Eve was carried back to that moment, to the unassuming bathroom. A familiar soul peeked out at Eve from the body of a stranger.

She supposed, Villanelle wasn’t really a stranger. Eve had been watching her for months prior to that meeting, every kill, every clue, all of which felt like a gift just for her. Without even a name or a face attached Eve knew her.

Villanelle in turn had recognised something in Eve, besides her hair, a restrained darkness that cried out to be freed.

Maybe they were soulmates, Eve conceded. But not the kind all those poems wrote about, those were for softer souls finding their best selves together. They were something new. They had found their true selves together. All their damage fit. A thing the English language hadn’t quite captured yet. Eve and Villanelle understood it, profoundly, they didn’t need a word to let other people in on that feeling.

“Love at first sight does sound like some soulmate crap,” Eve finally agreed.

Villanelle’s only response was to move closer until their hands brushed. Their fingers tried to interlock, snagging on Eve’s chunky wedding ring.

Eve regarded the jewellery with surprise. She’d forgotten she was wearing it. She withdrew her hand from Villanelle’s, examining the ring, thinking about how mindlessly people carry things that aren’t a part of them anymore.

Then she went to wrench it off. It didn’t budge. It had taken root in her flesh. She tried again, wiggling and yanking. A vein swelled in her forehead.

“Are you alright?” Villanelle asked confused, watching Eve’s face flush shades of red.

The ring relinquished her skin with an audible pop. She held it up to Villanelle triumphant.

With her hand lit by the streetlights, she could see the ring had left its mark. Her finger was discoloured and cinched where it had sat. Eve tried to smooth out the imprint, to blend in her tan line.

Suddenly, simply removing it didn’t feel impactful enough, satisfying enough. So, Eve aimed high and launched it at the sky. It gleamed in the London night like a shooting star set to extinguish itself in the Thames.

They didn’t hear a plop as it was eaten by the swirling blackness.

“I should have done that a long time ago,” Eve sighed, relieved.

Eve watched the water. Villanelle watched Eve. The ring was just another shimmer in the water. Another gleam caught in Eve’s brown eyes.

Villanelle was aloof. “We could have pawned that.”

Eve shot Villanelle a look only to find her smiling and reaching for Eve’s hand. Their bare fingers settle together.

Their eyes stayed locked as Villanelle’s thumb circled the back of Eve’s hand.

Eve knew those eyes so well, the emotions they failed to cloak, the hues hidden within them. She brought their foreheads together. So close, those eyes fell out of focus. Villanelle pushed back playfully, like they were locking horns, causing their noses to touch. Smoggy breath stirred in the shrinking space between their lips.

They let their eyes close this time. Their guards dropping to the floor.

This kiss felt new. It was new. Soft and slow. Exploratory. They’d spent so long studying each other but they couldn’t truly know this, imagine this until now.

It made the kiss on the bus feel fleeting.

They resurfaced smiling and looking like any other couple out for a stroll who’d been caught up in the romance of the water.

Content, Villanelle leaned her head into Eve’s shoulder. “So, where do two murderesses on the run go next?”

“Soulmate murderesses,” Eve corrected her.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd try and get involved with KE week. Let me know what you think.  
> I'm excited to see what everyone's got up their sleeve for this week 
> 
> twitter: [ we_r_colleagues ](https://twitter.com/we_r_colleagues)  
> tumblr: [ we-are-colleagues ](https://we-are-colleagues.tumblr.com/)


End file.
